


Wounded

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Love, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Pregnancy, couple in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: She shouldn't worry. He's seen worse and come back, but she still cries when she sees him
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Wounded

He comes home with a sling one day.

It’s not an unusual sight but the baby they made has made her emotional.

She can’t help it and starts crying, they both laugh but in the end they both come to the agreement that the others will take care of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and feel free to check out my other stuff. I am positively sure you'll find something you'll like!


End file.
